Parings
by The Iron Wolf
Summary: A bunch of Scott Pilgrim Oneshots where I pair the most random people with eachother in a fury of crazy sex.
1. Roxie&Scott

So this is the first chapter of parings, Warning, all of these will be slutty, all will be lemons or limes or grapefruits or whatever, you have been warned, also i have a lot of chapter ideas so please don't make any suggestions for that, plus, there is no story for these, it will be sex in the home or place of my choosing, but please tell me what you thing, and tips for during, thank you and enjoy.

The two adults where just sitting on the futon of Scott pilgrim and Wallace wells. The two adults where Scott pilgrim and Roxie Richter, there were making out with each other. Scott was wearing his green SP shirt, brown cargo shorts and white socks. Roxie was wearing her black one piece hoddie, her fishnet sleeve, her spiky bracelet and her belt and a pair of black socks.

The two where sitting up on the futon making out with each other. Scott had his hands all over Roxie's back, and her hands where in Scott's hair. She broke the kiss to say."You hairs getting pretty long".

"So I've been told." Scott said before he reached up and pulled out the scrunches out of Roxie's hair, letting her blond hair fall to her shoulders. "You know, you look better like that." Scott said. Roxie blushed a little, then smiled. The two then resumed there makeout session.

After a few minuets of this, Roxie broke the kiss again and asked. "Ready?" Scott nodded which caused Roxie to smile. She then pushed Scott down so his back was on the bed. Roxie then got on her knees and started to undress herself. She slowly pulled her selves down her arms until they were completely off, she then pulled the rest of her one piece off to revel a black bra and panties, she left her armband and bracelet on for some reason.

Scott then began to undress himself but Roxie stopped him and said. "Let me". Roxie grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, she then slid under the covers and unbuttoned his shorts and slid them off revealing a pair of white boxers and a raging boner, she then took his socks off. Roxie's head then popped out from under the sheets. "Miss me" she playfully said before she started making out with Scott again. Scott then reached out and grabbed the back of Roxie's bra and unhooked it causing it to fall, revealing her C-Cup breasts, Scott then grabbed her left boob and started to suck the right one.

Roxie just moaned with desire has Scott sucked and fondled at the same time. "Oh Scott!, that fells good!, don't stop!" Roxie moaned. Scott lightly pinched Roxie's nipple and swirled his tongue around the other one, Roxie just moaned louder. Scott then stopped, but only to slide down to Roxie's lower half, he then pulled Roxie's panties off and started licking away at Roxie's pussy.

Roxie moaned at the touch of Scott's tongue to her wet pussy. His tongue licked all over her vagina, making sure he didn't miss a spot. Roxie's pleasure filled screams could be heard from all over the small house. Scott then stuck his tongue inside her a she lost it. She started groping her own breasts.

"Scott, I can't take it anymore, I need to feel you inside me, stick it in!" Roxie moaned at the top of her fucking lungs. Scott stopped licking her, pulled off his boxers, revealing his seven inch boner. Scott then slid back up so he was looking Roxie in the face. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, then Scott kissed her before he lifted Roxie's lower half into the air, then impaling her onto his penis. She screamed when the 7 inch dick forcefully entered her tight, wet pussy.

Roxie then slowly started to ride Scott, lifting the bottom half of her up and down. "Oh Scott!, you feel so good!" Roxie moaned. Scott then grabbed her firm butt cheeks and started lifting her up and down.

Slowly Scott went faster and Roxie's moans got louder. But then Roxie stopped. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Nothing, It's just..." Roxie said before she flipped her and Scott so he was on top. "I want you on top." She said before Scott smiled and thrust into her with all his might. Roxie moaned with Scott entered her, she spread her legs to give him more space for fucking her. Scott slowly pulled out, then reentered her. He did this over and over and over again. Each time getting a little bit faster, and Roxie's moans getting louder and louder. "Oh yeah!, Scott!, please don't stop!, I'm so close!" Roxie moaned. She then wrapped her legs around Scott's waist and her arms around his neck.

"Roxie, I'm about to cum." Scott said. "Me to, cum with me!" Roxie moaned. Then the two kissed as they both came, hard. They shook off the last bit of there organisms before Scott pulled out. The two were laying in bed, panting hard. "That was great." Scott said. "I know." Roxie said before she got up. "Where you going?" Scott asked. "Bathroom was her answer. She closed the door behind her, Scott suddenly felt a wave of tiredness fall over him as he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Then Roxie came back and crawled into bed. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into a spooning position. "Now Scotty, don't tell me your going to bed without some after sex cuddling?" Roxie asked. "Yes." was Scott's answer. "Oh well." Roxie said before she kissed his neck and said. "Goodnight Scott". "Night Roxie." Scott mumbled before her fell asleep with Roxie.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Bet you didn't see that paring coming did you, well you will never guess what the next one will be. Please tell me what you think by leaving the review, I will try getting the next chapter up in the next 4 days, be warned, the next one will be slutty, very slutty.

The Iron Wolf.


	2. Ramona&Kim&Knives&Envy

Warning: Will be slutty.

I was gonna do this one later but after nothing for a few weeks, I thought all you deserved something special.

"You girls ready?" Asked Ramona Flowers.

"Yep" Said Kim Pine.

"Me to." Said Knives Chau.

"As am I" Said Envy Adams.

"Great, Then lets get to it." Said Ramona before she started to disrobe, as everyone watched. Ramona started with her shirt, slowly lifting it over head, reviling her supple C-Cup breasts that where cradled in a white bra. She then slowly undid her pants, then slid them down her smooth and sexy legs,showing off her white panties.

"My turn." Kim said in a sexy voice. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her legs slowly, revealing a pair of white panties. Ramona then licked her lips, desire in her eyes. Kim grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Everyone in the room was surprised to see that Kim was not wearing a bra.

"Me next" Said Envy before she lifter her shirt over her head showing her fully grown breasts in a white bra. Next, Envy undid the button to her skirt, letting it fall to the floor letting everyone she her white panties.

At last, it was Knives' turn, she lifted her shirt over her head showing off her still growing boobs. Knives was about to undo her pants when Ramona yelled. "I can't take it anymore!" She yelled before she grabbed Kim's arms and kissed her hard on the lips. Kim was surprised by this at first, but then she relaxed and returned the kiss, she tried to wrap her arms around Ramona, but she wouldn't let her, Ramona just held Kim's arms into place, the best sex is with someone who can't stop you.

Knives then grabbed Envy by her shoulders, looked her right into the eyes and kissed her. Envy then wrapped her arms around Knives' neck and deepened the kiss. Knives then wrapped her arms around Envy's waist, she then slid her tongue into Envy's mouth. Envy then matched it with her tongue. Knives then slid her hands down to Envy's round, supple ass and gave it a nice hard squeeze. Envy moaned by Knives' actions. Knives then got an idea, she then lifted her right hand and slapped Envy's ass. Envy yelped when she felt the pain from Knives' hand, she broke the kiss and asked. "Ow, what you do that for?"

"For letting your drummer punch me." Knives said before she roughly placed her lips back into Envy's and slapped her ass again.

Ramona and Kim were still going at it. Ramona then started to push Kim lightly until her back hit the wall. Ramona then started to suck on Kim's neck. Kim moaned as Ramona lightly bit down on her neck. Ramona then started to lick her way down to Kim's breasts were she placed her mouth over her right boob were she swirled her tongue around her now hard nipple. Kim's breathes became short and shallow as Ramona went to town.

**SLAP**

Knives slapped Envy's ass again and Envy moaned, she knew Knives wasn't going to stop so she might as well enjoy it. **SLAP**. Envy moaned under Knives' lips as she spanked her. "Harder" Envy moaned. **SLAP**. "Harder!". **SLAP**. "Harder!". Knives couldn't slap any harder, so, she undid her belt, sat down on the bed, placed Envy over her lap, slid down Envy's panties revealing her supple ass that was a little red. Knives then raised her arm and.** WHAP. **"OH YEAH!" Envy screamed as the belt made contact with her ass. "More" She begged. **WHAP.** "More." She moaned. **WHAP.** "Faster." She begged. **WHAP. WHAP. WHAP. WHAP.** Envy's ass was now good and red.

'Sounds like those two are having fun' Ramona thought to her self as she still sucked on Kim's boob. 'I just wish there was a way for all of us to have fun together' Ramona thought to her self. 'Shit!, I forgot about those' Ramona thought.

She stopped licking Kim's boob and said over the noise. "Stop!, Everybody stop!". Everybody stopped and looked at Ramona. "I just thought of how we can all have fun together." Ramona announced.

"How?" Knives asked.

"Let me show you." Ramona said before she walked over the closet and pulled out a brown cardboard box, she put her hand in it and pulled out (A/N:People, I warn you, sluttynes approaching.) A fake penis.

"Looks like fun." Envy said.

"Yeah, the problem is I only have three, so one of us is going to have to be the piggy in the middle... any volunteers?" Ramona asked. No one raised there hand.

"OK, there is only one way to deiced, who ever has had a lesbian experience before today, raise there hand." Ramona said before she raised her hand.

Then, Kim slowly raised her hand, followed by Knives. Ramona raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't think much of it, she was focusing on the one person who's hand wasn't up.

"Well Envy, looks like your in the middle. But, before we start, we need to take off our clothes." Ramona said before she reached back and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall out, then she slid her panties off her smooth legs, revealing her damp pussy. Ramona then walked over to Kim and slid off her panties for her. Then she walked over to Envy and placed her arms around her neck and kissed her. Envy then wrapped her arms around Ramona's waist. Ramona then unhooked Envy's bra, letting her breasts flop out. Ramona then walked over to Knives and undid her pants, she then slid then down her legs. Ramona then grabbed the hem if Knives' panties and slid then down as well, Knives then steeped out of them. Ramona then unhooked her bra letting Knives' breasts loose.

"Now that we have that out of the way, lets get started."Ramona said before she handed a strap-on to Kim and Knives before they put one end of the strap-on's in them self's and tied the straps.

"Now." Ramona said while tapping on her chin. "Who wants to be on the bottom?" She asked.

"I'll do it." Said Kim before she laid flat on her back in the floor.

"Envy, get on top of her." Ramona instructed. Envy did what she was told on top of Kim, supporting her self with her hands and knees.

"Knives." Ramona said getting the attention of the 18 year old. "Do you want the front or the back?" Ramona asked. Knives thought about it for a second until she said. "Front".

Knives then got down on her knees just above Kim's face and in front of Envy's, and Ramona got on her knees behind Envy.

"On the count of three." Ramona said.

"One." Kim started.

"Two." Said Knives.

"Three!" Ramona shouted just before all three girls thrust into Envy at the same time. Knives thrust her dildo into Envy's mouth. Kim thrust into Envy's vagina and Ramona spread Envy's butt cheeks and thrust into her ass hole. (A/N:Warned you).

Then slowly all three girls pulled out and thrust in again but this time at different paces with each other. Envy was in total shock, her eyes wide, her brain frozen, all time seamed to stand still,but something in the back of her mind told her this felt good. She then relaxed, loosening her mussels, and let the girls continue. Knives grabbed the back of Envy's head and forced the dildo down her throat. Kim began sucking on Envy's right breast while she was playing with the other one, and Ramona was lightly spanking Envy's ass, making sure to leave marks. All four girls where moaning as the fake penises where entering there hot, wet pussy's.

Knives began thrusting into Envy's mouth over and over again. Envy moaned as Knives entered her, she then grabbed Knives' butt and began bobbing her head forward. Knives was surprised by this, Envy Adams, pop singer of the century, was giving her a blow job. Knives let soft moans escape her lips as Envy sucked her fake dick. Envy then bit down on the dildo, then undid the straps that held the dildo in place. She then slowly pulled it out with her teeth, she then grabbed it with her hands and shoved it back into Knives' pussy making her moan, she did this over and over again, Knives' cries of pleasure got louder each time. "Envy, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Knives moaned. But that made Envy speed up her hand job. After a few more strokes, Knives came. Envy pulled the dildo out of her and put the side that was in Knives in her mouth. "Mm, you taste good." Envy said after she took the dildo out of her mouth. Knives then collapsed. Envy put the dildo down and then focused her attention towards Kim.

Kim was sucking Envy's boob this whole time while playing with the other one. Envy then grabbed Kim's arms and forced then to the ground before she delivered a hard kiss to the mouth as Envy bounced up and down on Kim. Moans escaping from both of there mouths as the sure pleasure erupting in both there pussy's. Envy then started to suck Kim's right boob, swirling her tongue around her nipple, making it hard. "Envy, please don't stop, it feels so good." Kim moaned. Envy then lightly bit bit on Kim's nipple, there was little pain for Kim, but she liked it. "More." Kim begged. Envy complied and bit down a little harder. Kim moaned with pleasure. Envy then slid her right hand down to Kim's pussy and started lightly rubbing it. She started off slow, feeling every centimetre of her wet pussy, she then stuck her finger in the top of Kim's vagina, slowly sliding it in, then slowly removing it. "Stop teasing." Kim said, but that only made Envy do it more. She then increased speed, sliding her finger in and out while the dildo was still fucking the both of them. Envy then lifted her head and then placed her lips into Kim's neck, licking it, biting down on and sucking it, giving her a hickey, all this drove Kim crazy. Kim then felt something in the pit of her stomach, she knew what was happening. "Envy, I'm cumming, please don't stop I'm so close." Kim moaned. Envy did the opposite and sped up, finger fucking her faster and faster, bouncing up and down faster. Then with a loud scream, Kim finally came, She shook off the last bit of her organism. Kim then removed the strap-on for herself and Envy, she then fell on the floor, panting hard from what possibly was the best sex of her life.

Envy then looked back to see Ramona still going at it. Ramona grabbed Envy's shoulders and increased the speed of the dildo fucking the shit(Pun intended) out of Envy. "How's it feel?" Ramona asked. "Really good." Envy moaned. "But you think i could be in front?" Envy asked. "Sure." Ramona said before she removed herself for Envy's ass. Envy then turned around and laid flat on her back. She then lifted her legs up and then spread her legs. "go ahead, fuck the hell out of me." Envy said. Ramona then placed herself on top of Envy, and in one thrust, Ramona was inside Envy's soaking wet pussy. Ramona then partly pulled out and thrust into Envy again. Ramona repeated this over and over again. Envy then wrapped her legs around Ramona's waist, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Nothing but moans came out of Envy's and Ramona's mouths. Ramona then kissed Envy, she stuck her tongue inside Envy's mouth. Envy welcomed her tongue and matched it with hers. Envy then grabbed the strap-on Knives used and stuck it inside hers and Ramona's mouth. The two then started sucking both ends of the penis.

After some time, both girls felt that feeling in the pit of there stomachs. Ramona lifted her head and said. "Envy, I'm about to cum". Envy removed the dildo from her mouth and said . "Me to, cum with me." Then the two locked lips and increased there speed. With one final thrust, Both girls climaxed. Ramona then removed herself from Envy, took off the strap-on and passed out. Envy then looked over and saw that Kim and knives had fallen asleep in each others arms in the bed, the covers throw over the naked sweaty bodies. Envy then picked Ramona up and placed her in the bed and threw the covers over her. She then climbed into bed and cuddled with Ramona before she fell asleep.

**Thank god I'm done, it's like 11 PM and I'm tired a shit, please tell me what you thought, I will try to update soon, the latest will be June 10****th**** . Sorry again for not updating sooner, I have had no time to write. Next chapter, you will have not seen coming.**


End file.
